


Surprise!

by KillianJones32



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon's 19th birthday and Penelope wants to throw him a surprise party. She decides to have Baz take him out for a few drinks to get them out of the way. A truce for one night just before summer, Snow and Baz get to finally know each other after living together for almost a year. College!AU For the Simon's b-day fic project on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

June 19th

Baz POV

"Please Baz"

"You're absurd if you think I or Snow will go along with this Bunce"

"You'll find a way to persuade him, you always do."

I raise an eyebrow in response.

"It's his birthday Baz. I just want him to have a nice day."

I sigh, only Bunce would come up with a plan as utterly ridiculous as this.

"You just have to take him out for a few hours while we set up a party for him here. It's nothing major, a few drinks, I'll pay if you want! We just need to get him out for a while."

It's Simon Snow's birthday in two days and Penelope Bunce has come up with the brilliant idea of throwing him a surprise party in our apartment.

There are only five things you need to know about the tragedy that is Simon Snow;

1: He's obsessed with food (like really obsessed, it's all he thinks about)

2: Due to unfortunate, mandatory housing arrangements, he and I live together

3: He's studying to be a teacher because he is practically a child himself (though he will deny it)

4: He despises me because I accidentally pushed him down the stairs on moving day at the start of the year.

5: I'm hopelessly in love with him.

We were assigned to live together at the start of the year and it's only gone downhill since then.

The first few months were torture.

Living with the drop dead gorgeous student with blonde curls and piecing blue eyes that made my breath catch was bad enough but said student was also the greatest idiot I had ever met.

He got crumbs all over our tiny apartment, he was always hogging the T.V. by watching sci-fi shows with his best friend Penelope with the big frizzy red hair and purple glasses and he never knew when to shut up.

Simon Snow could talk for days on end and never pause to take a breath. And most of what he says is utter nonsense but nobody calls him out on it. Well, nobody except me.

He's also a hypocrite. Because while he doesn't care that his chatter all day disturbs me, the minute I got out my violin and practised, he started complaining about the noise.

Though I suppose I had been playing at two in the morning but in my defence how was I supposed to sleep knowing that Snow was sleeping half naked on the other side of my bedroom wall?

Of course I couldn't tell him that so I told him I was stressed about school.

He actually had the nerve to narrow those perfect blonde eyebrows of his and ask if I wanted to talk about it.

I told him he needed to stop acting like his annoying ex girlfriend Agatha and keep out of my business.

He stormed back into his room in a huff and I almost continued playing just to rile him up further.

But I didn't.

Because that night when he stormed into my room, his eyes filled with exhaustion and rage, his hair tussled from sleep and so much of his glistening brown skin on show was the night that I finally accepted that I was quickly falling in love with him.

"Why don't you take him out and I'll help set up the party?" I suggest "Snow's much more likely to agree to go out with you than with me."

'Because he's straight.' I remind myself 'And even if he weren't, you're the last person he'd want to be with.'

Bunce avoids my eyes, "I thought of that but our friends weren't sure…"

I roll my eyes, "Your friends are afraid to be alone with me? Really? Just what rumours are Snow and you spreading about me?"

Bunce huffs, "You aren't exactly subtle about your hatred for Simon, Baz. Plus you know I can never lie to him. I know you can so please? Just this one day, do something nice for him."

Bunce is unfortuantly right.

If I can lie about my feelings for him for all these months then I should be able to hide his surprise party from him for a few hours.

Summer holidays start in two weeks anyway and I'll be free of the -oh so perfect- Simon Snow for two whole months.

"Fine" I say, keeping the edge in my tone so Bunce knows that I'm not one bit happy about this.

Bunce's eyes widen with joy and surprise and she grins madly,

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're doing me a massive favour Baz! I won't forget this."

"You better not" I mutter but she doesn't seem to be listening to me anymore

"Would you be able to take him out around 7? We should have everything sorted by 9 so could you be back by then? Oh this is amazing, he'll love it!"

Penelope is already halfway out the door and is looking around my apartment and murmuring about where to put what.

"Sure Bunce."

"You're a star Baz! See you then!"

And then the door slams closed. I wince and wonder what on earth I've gotten myself into.

...

June 21st

I wake up to the hum of the electric shower coming from the bathroom.

After many arguments during the first month of Simon and I living together, we eventually agreed that he would shower in the morning and I would shower at night.

That's another bad thing about Snow, he's a morning person.

His alarm shrills through our apartment at six am every morning, he sings in his morning shower and then he's out the door by half seven.

"The coffee shop down the road sells the best bagels" He told me when I asked him about his crazy morning schedule "They're the best in the mornings because they are so fresh."

All of his commotion in the mornings for some stupid bagels.

I decide not to complain this morning. It is his birthday so I probably should be nice this once.

Even though he's never nice, stumbling around campus with his adorable jumpers and bulky books acting like he runs the place but that's beside the point.

Usually I wait until after Snow has left before exiting the safe space of my room. Resisting Simon Snow is evidently a lot harder when he's groggy and half asleep (I learnt that the hard way) but this morning I make the effort to roll out of bed and meet him in the kitchen after his shower.

When he exits the bathroom, I thank whatever god exists that he changed in the bathroom and didn't come out in a towel.

Which happened once and I don't think I've ever been right since.

Snow stops when he sees me leaning against the counter in our tiny kitchen.

"Oh, morning Baz"

"Morning Snow"

We stand there looking at one another for a moment or two before he heads into his bedroom and a minute later I hear the sound of a hairdryer echo through the apartment.

...

Snow POV

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is a prick.

He's a complete and utter asshole who has no right to stun me this early in the morning.

Especially on my birthday.

Baz and I have this unspoken agreement. We stay out of each others way as much as possible. I leave before he wakes up, he leaves when Penny is over and we both study in our rooms in the evening time. We rarely talk except for insults and sly jabs so what gives Baz the right to break that agreement?

It could be because of my birthday but how would he know about it? It wasn't like I took an ad out in the local newspaper. He could find out on my Facebook I suppose but we aren't friends online, we certainly aren't friends in real life.

Though it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he's been cyber-stalking me. That seems like something he would do.

After I dry my hair, I grab my book bag and wallet. I'm running a little behind today so I hope the scones are still there at my regular coffee shop.

The woman who owns it, Ebb always jokes that I'm her most loyal customer even though I only started going there when I started college in September.

I rush out of my room to see that Baz has gotten changed and is sitting at the table eating cereal.

He's dressed in skinny black jeans and a loose, low-cut grey t-shirt, his long black hair falls onto his shoulders and reaches his prominent collar bones. His silky dark brown skin shines in the summer daylight that shines through the window.

I swallow.

No wonder my girlfriend from secondary school left me when she saw him. He's sickeningly good-looking. Even with his long nose that's slightly more pointed now than it was last year because of that time I pushed him into a cupboard after he made a comment about Agatha.

I shake my head and remind myself that she's on my list of things not to think about. Grabbing my keys, I mutter a goodbye to Baz and open the door.

"Wait, Snow!"

I frown and turn to face Baz who has stood up but is carefully avoiding my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently.

I really don't want to miss those scones.

"Well…it's your birthday today right?"

"Eh, yeah"

Baz smiles at me and my breath catches.

Baz has never smiled at me. He has smirked at me as he taunts me or grinned at me after I made a mistake but he has never ever genuinely smiled at me.

"Well happy birthday."

I swallow, "Emm thanks"

I don't know what else to say so I open the door wider

"I was thinking we should do something for it?"

I whirl around again and I'm sure my eyes are practically bulging in shock.

"Wh-what?" I splutter

Baz sighs, "It's your birthday and school ends in a few weeks. Who knows if we'll room together or not next year and Bunce said she was working tomorrow night so-"

"When were you talking to Penny?" I whisper.

Baz rolls his eyes, "That's the part you notice? Really Snow? Anyway I thought if you didn't have any other plans we could go out for a few drinks? Bury the hatchet so to speak. A truce after all this fighting."

My heart pounds at what he is suggesting.

Do I trust him to take me out? Do I trust myself?

Then I remember that we live together. Other than the time he pushed me down the stairs (which I still haven't forgiven him for) he hasn't tried to permanently injure me so I suppose it might be more exciting than staying in and having a Netflix marathon.

"Em…sure. That sounds good."

Baz shoulders sag in what I assume is relief, "Okay so be back here for 7? We can head out then."

I nod, "Yeah alright." I wait a minute but Baz doesn't seem to have anything more to say, "I gotta go."

If he said anything else, I didn't hear it because I was out the door before he had the chance to change his mind.

Among all the thoughts swirling around in my head about the crazy incident that just occurred, the one that's most prominent is that I can't wait to tell Penny about this.

...

Baz POV

I stand in front of my mirror and inwardly curse Penelope Bunce and her stupid bright ideas.

Holding up the two dress shirts, I debate which shirt to wear for fifteen minutes before eventually picking the black and white checked shirt because it looks the cleanest.

It's five to seven and Snow still isn't back yet.

He probably found someone who didn't know about the party and went out with them instead. Or he just decided to stand me up (even though this obviously isn't a date) or most likely he has forgotten about our arrangement.

That's certainly something that Simon Snow would do.

But just as I think that, the door clicks open and I hear Snow's familiar voice shout into the apartment,

"Just give me a minute and I'll be ready Baz!"

I bite back a comment that I want to make about how it'll take him more than a minute to look as good as me and I remind myself that I've to be good tonight.

"It's just one night" Bunce had reminded me an hour ago over the phone "You just have to pretend to like him for one night. Oh and please, please don't punch him. I know you might want to, I do too at times but not when so many people are coming to see him."

I had been in too much shock at how she had gotten my phone number to agree or disagree.

I spray a tiny bit of cologne on, do a quick check in the mirror before going into the sitting room to wait.

Surprisingly Simon really only took a minute or two because before I knew it he was walking out of his room, one hand shoving his keys into his pocket and the other pulling at the end of his jumper.

"You'll be roasting in that" I comment, nodding at the thick jumper

He shrugs, "I like it."

I like it too but I don't say that.

"Right well…let's go."

...

Seeing as it's his birthday I reluctantly agree to let Simon choose where we go but when he stops at the bar, I'm speechless.

Simon turns and frowns at me, "What? Is this not okay?"

"Well I...you know this is a gay bar right?"

Simon glanced up at the rainbow flags hanging from above their heads, "Yeah, I kinda figured that Baz."

"But why…why would you...?"

Simon narrows his eyes, "Sorry is this not okay? I just…I thought you were gay?"

I glare at him. I don't have any problem with people finding out that anymore but I certainly never told him it..

"What made you think that?"

"Your friend Niall told me months ago.."

Stupid Niall and his stupid big mouth.

"Well yes I am gay." And in love with you "But you aren't so why are we here?"

Snow rolls his eyes, "I'm bi actually and because they make really good cocktails so come on"

I don't have time to adjust to this new information because Snow is already walking through the doors and into the crowd and I scramble to catch up with him.

Snow orders our drinks and we sit at one of the high tables near the back.

I glance at my watch, it's 7:30.

I just have to keep Snow occupied and happy for an hour and a half.

That should be fine.

I can do that.

But when Simon takes a sip of his cocktail and moans at the taste of it, I gulp and suddenly I'm not so sure.

...

Snow POV

I'm beginning to regret bringing Baz here.

He looks downright uncomfortable, maybe he's not out of the closet yet. Maybe that's why he never told me he was gay himself. I should have realised, I just assumed he never told me because we were never close.

And you know because he hates me.

He keeps glancing at his watch and I worry he is trying to think of an excuse to leave and call this off.

It was a lovely idea, the thought of us putting our differences aside and getting to know each other after all this time. But now as we sit in stony silence, I'm sure Baz is rethinking this entire evening.

...

Baz POV

I can't think of anything to say.

What do I say? Penelope could have at least given me some tips on what to talk about. I already know his friends, though Penelope is the only one important enough to remember. School ends in a few weeks so there's no point in discussing that.

Then we won't see each other for two months as we'll be on our holidays.

A light bulb goes off in my head, summer, I'll talk about that.

"So" I say casually "Any plans for the summer?

Snow shakes his head, "Nothing exciting. Penny and I have been talking about a roadtrip for years but I doubt we'll go ahead with it."

"Oh why not?"

Snow laughs, "It costs a lot of money Baz. I know you wouldn't understand that but yeah."

I frown. It's true I come from a wealthy family but that's not my fault. Yet he acts like I'm some rich, spoilt brat.

My stomach turns as I realise compared to his background that's exactly what I am.

I swallow my guilt with a swig of my cocktail (which I must admit actually tastes pretty good) and ask something else just to kill the silence,

"So where would you and Penny go on your travels then?"

For the next few minutes I pretend to listen to what he says instead of simply staring at the way his eyes light up when he's excited or how his hair seems extra curly tonight for some reason.

He can't blame me for not paying attention, it's his own fault.

The reality is Simon Snow is just too damn pretty for his own good.

...

Simon POV

I'm also regretting bringing Baz here because everyone is staring at him.

It's ridiculous.

Guys of all ages have been taking glances at him every few minutes and it's getting on my nerves.

Why can't they just mind their own business? Yes, Baz is good-looking, gorgeous even but that doesn't give them the right to gawk and drool over him like he's a piece of meat.

It's impolite and rude and I hope Baz isn't offended by it.

...

Baz POV

"What about you? Any plans for your summer?"

Oh the usual, listen to my father drone on and on about how wise it would be for me to go into a career in politics and how I can't let the family name down.

Especially given my 'preferences' as he calls them.

"I suppose I'll take my sister out for a few trips. Find a summer job. That sort of thing."

Snow's eyes widen, "You've a sister?"

I nod, "Well stepsister and a stepbrother too but he's a lot younger than me."

"Oh…I didn't know that."

"Well now you do Snow"

Surprisingly the conversation gets easier from there, we order another round of drinks and then another and then another.

Before you know it Snow and I are chatting and laughing as if we were old friends.

"Okay, okay you need to explain to me about that sci-fi show you and Bunce always watch because I don't understand it at all."

Snow laughs, "Which one?"

I wave my hands around in an attempt at an intimidation but Snow only giggles,

"You know! The one with the blue box and the noise and-"

"Doctor Who?"

"Yes!"

"How do you not know the name of Doctor Who?" Snow looks like I just hit him.

"I did! I did!" I insist "I just forgot!"

"How could you?"

"Well I blame you! You're very distracting!" I blurt out

Shit

Shouldn't have said that.

Simon smirks, "Am I now?"

I open and close my mouth a few times before saying a very determined, "Oh shut up Snow."

...

Snow POV

I flinch at the familiar usage of my surname and figure now is as good a time to bring it up as any.

"Why do you do that?"

Baz tilts his head to the side in such an innocent manner that I smile.

"Do what?"

"You…you only call me by my last name."

Baz shrugs, "You've a unique last name. It's nice."

I raise an eyebrow, "I thought you just weren't bothered to call me by my first name."

"That too." He says, taking another sip from his drink and I laugh

"So it's a nickname?"

He hums, "Yeah sure, Snow, my Snow. My annoying, idiotic roommate Snow."

I roll my eyes but he only grins.

Maybe my birthday won't be so bad after all.

...

Baz POV

"So what have you learned in your spectacular 19 years of life then?" I ask

"That life sucks." Snow says simply

I snort, "How positive of you."

"No, no, no I'm serious" Snow defends himself and I snort some more. This is always fun. "I mean what's that saying? Life's fair because it's unfair to everybody?"

"That's a shit saying"

"It is not! I think it's very hopeful"

"I thought I was the goth one Simon."

Snow blinks twice before breaking out into a massive grin.

"What?" I ask, puzzled

"You called me Simon."

God dammit

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did! You called me Simon! That's my name! You called me by my first name!"

"You're drunk Snow."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Well…" Snow turns serious "I might be a bit tipsy"

"Maybe"

Snow laughs, "It's my birthday, I don't care."

I smile. I like this. Seeing him so happy.

He's always so worried about exams or shitty teachers or me pushing him down the stairs again (it was an accident, I swear!). It's good to see him relaxed and happy.

Then I remember Bunce.

Penelope Bunce and her stupid surprise party and how that's the reason why I'm sitting across from a slightly tipsy Simon Snow in the first place.

Hurriedly I check my phone and realise that it's quarter to 10 and that I've five messages from Bunce.

'Everything going okay?'

'Okay you can come back now'

'Baz? You alright?'

'Baz people are here you need to come back soon.'

'BAZ ANSWER ME'

"Fuck" I murmur and discretely I text back

'Sorry, on way now'

I stick my phone in my pocket and then I catch Snow's frown and worried gaze.

"Everything okay?" He asks

"Yeah, it's almost ten though, we should probably head back."

Simon scoffs, "Come on it's still early! And it's my birthday!"

I avoid his gaze as I stand and put on my jacket, knowing if I look into those eyes that I'll agree to whatever he wants.

"I...I want to start Doctor Who" There that bullshit will work on him "Come on, I won't know which doctor to start on so I'll need your help."

Simon stumbles to stand and he grabs his coat, "Really? Oh great!"

We head to the bar and I nod along as Simon tells me the pros and cons of each doctor and how he can never decide if his favourite is four, nine or ten.

"Though I like 11 too, he's loads of fun."

"Yeah, I've heard." I lie

I pay the tab and Simon folds his arms,

"What?"

"I'm paying you back."

I shake my head and push him out the door,

"You are not."

"But-"

"It's your birthday. Now put on your coat so we can go home."

We stand there outside the bar, the music is clear in the cool air and I wait as Simon fumbles with his buttons.

I don't know what makes me do it.

Maybe it's all the cocktails, maybe it's the knowledge that if we don't get home soon Bunce will have my head or maybe it's the way Snow's blonde hair is illuminated by the orange street lights but I find myself stepping forward and swatting his hands away.

"Let me." the words come out as a whisper

I'm as slow as Simon was as I button up the buttons on his coat but eventually they are done.

I don't step back. I know I should but my feet won't move. They don't want to move away.

Simon looks up at me.

I'm not that much taller than him, just three or four inches but I know he's always been envious of that.

Our faces are so close now and I can clearly see that outrageous mole that's just under his jaw that I've wanted to kiss practically since the first day we met.

I don't kiss it. I can't.

We aren't even friends.

We're just on a truce.

Tomorrow everything will go back to normal and Simon...from the way Simon is swaying, he probably won't remember much of tonight anyway.

...

Snow POV

I rock back and forth on my heels.

I miss the feel of Baz's long fingers on my chest, on my coat.

I miss it. I want him to touch me more.

I shouldn't want that.

Why do I want that?

I never wanted that before?

Or did I?

...

Baz POV

We walk back to the apartment. It's only a fifteen minute walk but it seems shorter.

I suppose I'm walking a bit faster than normal, trying to drown out my thoughts. All of them telling me that I should have kissed Simon Snow when I had the chance..

Maybe I should have.

What left was there to lose anyway?

Even if he hated me afterwards, summer break starts in two weeks.

I mightn't see him in September unless we are roomed together and that's not guaranteed to happen again.

I shake my head.

No. I can't kiss him.

I can't.

It's Simon.

Simon who hates me.

Simon who's obsessed with bagels and jumpers and has watched every single season of Doctor Who.

I can't have Simon.

...

Snow POV

I struggle to keep up with Baz.

I don't drink alcohol a lot and now I remember why.

My head spins and my legs are weak, weightless.

But why does that only happen when I look at Baz? When I think of Baz?

Has it happened before when I looked at him? Thought of him?

I think it might have and that scares me a bit.

...

Baz POV

We finally arrive at our apartment building and I almost sigh in relief.

I'm fumbling with my keycode when Snow places a hand on my arm.

"Wait...Baz? Can we talk?"

I groan but stop when I see Snow's hurt expression, "Can't we talk upstairs Snow?"

Simon blushes, "I like it out here. We're different out here. Tonight it's different."

I swallow, "Well it's your birthday."

Simon shakes his head and his eyes are fierce and firm,

"No. No this is more than that. You and me...we've always been at each other's throats but tonight we weren't. I liked that."

I smile, "So did I"

More than he'd ever know.

"I'm afraid if we go back in there then it'll go back to how it was. We'll ignore each other most of the time and argue the rest of it."

I understand what he's saying. I'm afraid of that too but what can I say?

And I can feel my phone buzzing in my pocket that's most likely Bunce telling me to hurry the hell up.

"We...we don't have to Simon. We can be friends if you want. I'd like that but I really think we should-"

I'm cut off because in that moment Simon kisses me.

He kisses me.

I blink, I can't breathe but that doesn't matter because his hands are on both sides of my face and he's refusing to let go of my lips.

Simon's kissing me.

Simon Snow is kissing me.

With that thought, I let my eyes shut and I kiss him back.

I pour every emotion, every feeling, every want and fantasy that I've had over the past ten months into this kiss.

It's hot and when Simon deepens it, he pushes me against the door of our apartment complex and I lose all control.

My fingers fly to those damned blonde curls and I tug him closer towards me.

We push and pull at one another for what could have been minutes, hours, days, I wasn't counting.

All I know is that Simon Snow's lips taste better than I've ever imagined.

And I've imagined a lot.

I don't realise what Snow is doing until I hear the click of the door opening for us and then suddenly we are walking and kissing at the same time. I don't know how we manage it but in an instant we are jammed into the tiny elevator and Snow has pressed me up against the wall and we're making out again.

It's good, all of it is so good and it's all I've been wanting for the past ten months but I can't shake the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I can't focus on what it is because just then, Simon pulls me closer and our bodies are right up against one another and my brain stops functioning.

The gasp that escapes me should embarrass me but right now I couldn't care less.

The elevator dings as we arrive at our floor.

We stumble to our apartment door, grinning and laughing and kissing.

Hands are in hair, belt loops, unbuttoning shirts and fumbling with keycards.

It's only when Simon opens the door, turns on the light and we hear the overwhelming chorus of,

"SURPRISE!"

that I remember what the uneasy feeling was.

Simon jumps in the air and his eyes bulge out his head as he looks around the room.

They seem just as surprised as us apparently and I don't blame them.

Simon's lips are red from kissing and I'm sure mine are the same, his hair is a wreck and his sweater is ruffled while Simon had managed to unbutton half of my shirt in the walk from the elevator to our door.

If the situation were any different I'd be impressed.

The room is silent for a moment or two before someone puts on the music and Penelope comes rushing over to Simon and hugs him tightly.

"Well!" She says, pulling away from him and glancing from Simon to me, "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Simon and I look at each other and then back at Penelope,

"Sorry" We chime and she shakes her head

"Don't be ridiculous. It's about time! Just don't take away from my amazing party! I put a lot of effort into this. You," she points at me "got the easy part."

Snow turns to me with a raised eyebrow and I smile,

"Surprise!"

...


End file.
